Jealousy ( A Jerza Fanfic-One shot )
by ImUnknown321
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild was invited to attend a ball held by the Blue Pegasus to celebrate Master Bob's birthday. What happens when Jellal saw Erza being approached by none other than Ichiya of Blue Pegasus? This is a one shot Jerza story DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the owner of the characters of Fairy Tail.


**Jealousy**

Jellal is now a member of Fairy Tail. He joined the guild after Crime Sorciere has been freed by the council for destroying dark guilds.

It was a normal day at the guild, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her strawberry cake at the bar silently, and Lucy was trying to avoid the fight between the dragon slayer and the ice mage. Yup, everything is perfectly normal.

As Natsu and Gray continued to fight, Erza tried to enjoy her cake as much as possible but the fighting going on behind her was starting to annoy her. Suddenly, a chair hit Erza's back making her drop her plate of strawberry cake. Her eyes burned with anger and she turned around to face the chaos when she was hit by a flying table on the face. That was the last straw, they're dead.

Erza stood up from her stool and went to the fighting dragon slayer and ice mage with a terrifying aura surrounding her making the guild deadly quiet and watch in silence, in fear of getting the Titania's wrath directed at them.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting when they noticed the whole guild has suddenly gone dead silent. They felt a terrifying presence behind them and slowly turned their heads to see Erza glaring at them with glowing eyes. They shrieked and tried to shrink away from the Titania's glare before Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at them.

"You fools! Stop it with your endless fighting. I was trying to enjoy my strawberry cake when one of you idiots hit me with a chair and made me drop it" Erza yelled.

"Sit up straight! I shall have your heads to avenge my strawberry cake" Erza said inching the sword closer towards Natsu and Gray making them cower in fear.

The guild, who had been silent for five whole minutes, was watching the exchange and were trying to hold in their laughter because of the scared looks on the dragon slayer and ice mage's faces.

Jellal, who was by the request board, chuckled at his beloved scarlet mage while shaking his head.

Suddenly, Master Makarov's tiny figure stood up and cleared his throat to get the attention of the guild.

"We have been invited by the Blue Pegasus to attend a ball. They're celebrating Master Bob's birthday that is coming in two days. I expect evryone of you to be in your best behavior." Master Makarov said looking pointedly at Natsu and Gray.

After that announcement, the guild went back to talking, laughing, and doing other things they would normally do everyday.

 _(Time skip, the day of the ball)_

The Fairy Tail wizards were enjoying the party. People were dancing, eating, and talking with other mages from other guilds.

Jellal stood by the food table watching his guild mates dance and fool around, but his mind is thinking of a certain scarlet haired mage who was nowhere to be found.

Erza Scarlet was talking and laughing with Lucy and Mira about random stuff when suddenly she felt an all too familiar chill go up her spine, making her shiver slightly. Mira and Lucy stopped talking to give her a worried look. Erza just gave them a smile trying to reassure them that everything is perfectly fine, even though it's not.

She turned around to see Ichiya walking towards her direction with his sparkling auburn hair and usual extravagance. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Lucy and Mira turned their attention towards the red head to see her looking slightly horrified at the sight of the small annoying man walking towards her.

"What a wonderful parfum, my honey" Ichiya said in a sickly sweet voice.

Erza shivered at the sound of his voice, she turned around and looked at Mira and Lucy, pleading with her eyes to get away from the man who was sniffing her. The trio of girls made a move to walk away when suddenly, Ichiya grabbed Erza's hand and gave it a kiss, sending a feeling of repulsion rocketing up her spine.

"Stay with me a little longer, my honey" Ichiya made a move to hug Erza when she was suddenly pulled away from the small man.

Jellal finally spotted Erza only to see her hand in Ichiya's grasp. Jellal felt an unfamiliar feeling in his gut and he wanted to do nothing more than pull his beloved scarlet away from the annoying troll. He saw Erza's disgusted face looking at the troll who was holding her hand and decided to go and rescue his beloved Erza.

He saw Ichiya make a move to hug Erza and decided to walk faster, reaching the group in two long strides. He grabbed Erza's arm and gently pulled her away from Ichiya.

Erza looked up, surprised to see Jellal holding her towards his chest while glaring hatefully at the annoying man who was holding her hand just a minute ago. She looked at him with a confused expression before he led her away from the slightly dumbfounded group. Mira and Lucy gave her a teasing smile before walking away to find their other guild members.

"Sorry about that" Jellal apologized with a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, thank you for getting me away from that perfume smelling troll. Ugh" Erza shivered, remembering the times Ichiya smelled her hair because she has an "exquisite parfum and he just couldn't get enough of her scent."

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you decide to get me away from Ichiya?" Erza asked with a knowing smile.

Jellal blushed and tried to think of a reason to say to her. He didn't want her to find out that he got jealous, but from the look on Erza's face, he knows that she already know.

"Were you jealous?" Erza asked teasingly.

"M-Me? Jealous? Of course not." Jellal answered a little too quickly, amusing Erza even more.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if another guy asks me to dance with him the whole night?" Erza asked with a grin, unable to contain her amusement.

The thought of Erza dancing with another man was enough to drive him over the edge. He made a growling sound at the back of his throat before grabbing Erza and pulling Erza closer towards him. He realized what he did and apologized profusely with his face burning red with embarrassment. She laughed at him while shaking her head, finding his jealousy adorable.

"Jellal, there's no need to be jealous. No man could ever compare to you" Erza said with a sweet smile on her face.

Jellal looked at her lovingly before pulling her in his arms to wrap them around her.

"Okay I admit, I was jealous." Jellal grumbled with a small pout before stuffing his face in Erza's hair.

She just laughed at him and continued to talk and dance with him for the entire night.


End file.
